Melina Muminków
by sekiq
Summary: Zapadła głucha cisza, mącona jedynie pijaczymi pojękiwaniami Paszczaka. Musiał jakoś uratować tą imprezę. Po chwili mózg Muminka zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach
1. Chapter 1:Jak Muminek stał się mężczyzną

**Disclaimer: Wszystkie występujące w niniejszym "dziele" postacie należą do Tove Jansson.**

**Rozdział I**

**O tym jak Muminek stał się mężczyzną**

Dzień był wyjątkowo upalny. Włóczykij z Muminkiem nie mieli ochoty na kolejne zbełtane, ciepłe piwo. Rozłożyli się zatem na trawie i rozmyślali - Włóczykij(jak zwykle) o gołych babach, Muminek zaś o głębszych tematach... Przypomniał sobie zeszłe lato, jak razem z ze starym kumplem Włóczykijem organizowali polowania na kobiety. Układali się wówczas w jednej z jam po lwiegłowie i czekali na swe ofiary. Na jednym z takich polowań dorwali siostrę Małej Mi - niejaką Mimble. Naszamotali się z nią dobre 20 minut. W pewnej chwili Włóczykij dostał od niej kopa prosto w twarz. Tak się zdenerwował, że niewiele się namyślając, pchnął ją nożem. Dopiero później - jak trochę wóda przestała działać - przestali się szyderczo śmiać i zaczęli trzeźwo myśleć. Zakopali ją w ogródku koło Domu Muminków, gdzie do dziś są zasadzone róże Mamy Muminka. Biedna - szczyci się swoimi różami, opowiada Bóg wie jakich nawozach, nie przypuszczając nawet te ten względnie ładnie wyglądający kwiatek, jest zasługą tego, że rośnie na czyjimś grobie. Wizja kopniaka wymierzonego wprost na twarz Włóczykija wywołała mimowolny uśmiech na twarzy Muminka.

-Co ci się tak cieszy ryj? - zapytał Włóczykij jakby dopiero teraz zauważył Muminka pogrążonego w zadumie.

-Wiesz co Kiju? To lato musi być-wyjątkowe, zróbmy coś szalonego!

-Szybki numerek! - opowiedział odruchowo Włóczykij

-Ty zawsze o jednym - odparł Muminek wyraźnie poruszony - ja mówię o czymś niezwykłym...mmmm... upijmy Paszczaka! Mam wolną chatę..

-No coś ty - przecież to stara dewota - upije się samymi oparami -odparł Włóczykij, a po chwili - no dobra, tylko nic nie mów Ryjkowi - od czasu ich zarwania stał się nieco drażliwy na jego punkcie. (tak naprawdę to nie widział w tym nic niezwykłego - zawsze pili u Muminka)

Już po chwili udało im się wyciągnąć Paszczaka z jaskini. Nie był zachwycony. Od czasu już wspomnianego rozstania skierował swe seksualne zainteresowania na „nieco" młodszych mieszkańców Doliny Muminków.

Po 10 minutach zamelinowali się w pokoju Muminka. Włóczykij poszedł napuścic bimber do butelki. Nie było go dobre 2 godz. Oczywiście w normalnej sytuacji wcale by się tym nie przejęli - jednak zaczęło brakować „ognistej wody" , stąd Muminek zszedł do piwnicy(a raczej się sturlał). Włóczykij leżał jak zabity przy baniaku z bimbrem - z pewnością zachłysnął się gdy próbował napuścić mineralną.

-Szlag by cię trafił - wycedził przez zęby Muminek - mocno podenerwowany koniecznością ponownego wdrapywania się po schodach.

Tymczasem Paszczak leżał już „mocno wstawiony". Kiedy Muminek pokonał już siłe ciążenia wtoczył się do pokoju chwiejnym krokiem i od progu oznajmił:

-Włóczykija możemy wykreślić- rzekł, po chwili dodał- poległ na polu chwały, dobry z niego ułan.

Zapadła głucha cisza, mącona jedynie pijaczymi pojękiwaniami Paszczaka. Musiał jakos uratowac tą impreze. Po chwili mózg Muminka zaczął pracował na najwyższych obrotach -zdawało mu się że jakaś myśl przemknęła przez jego świadomość, aż wreszcie... tak ma POMYSŁ -dzwonimy po panienki- ryknął tak głośno, że nawet Paszczak umilkł.

Nie czekając na okrzyki zachwytu nad jego geniuszem złapał za słuchawkę i wykręcił numer..

Odebrała znana w całej Dolinie Muminków burdel mama - Mała Mi. Muminek ją bardzo lubił - nie tylko dlatego - ze dawała czasem gratisy dla niego lub Tatusia Muminka - lubił ją za jej domyślność - ona wiedziała co każdy dorosły Muminek lubi. Nie minęło 10 minut jak Mała Mi w towarzystwie Ryjka, zjawiła się ze striptizerką o wdźiecznej ksywie Migotka (bo jest zawsze migiem u klienta). Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia - ta grzywa, seksowna obrączka działały na niego jak największy afrodyzjak. Impreza rozkręciła się na dobre. Wóda lała się strumieniami. Muminkowi udało się namówić Migotkę aby wyszli na zewnątrz. Coś bredził o księżycu, gwiazdach itp., lecz po pijaku wychodziło to bardziej na jakiś bełkot a nie na romantyczna gadkę. Tym razem Muninek nie stał się jednak mężczyzną. Coś nawijała o tym, ze nie jest łatwa itp. - nie wie bo nie słuchał (nie wiedział poczciwiec, że w staraniach do Migotki ubiegł go Tatuś Muminka, który już od wielu miesięcy miał romans z nieletnią).

-Nie to nie- pomyślał (nie będzie ciebie to będzie inna). A głośno powiedział - Jak nie jesteś gotowa to ja to rozumiem, poczekamy jak ta znajomość-się rozwinie itp.

Wrócili do domu. Muminek pragnął jakoś wynagrodzić sobie to drobne niepowodzenie i jak to bywało w takich sytuacjach wyciągnął dragi - Mała Mi mu dała. Po chwili cała ekipa miała majaki. Jako pierwszy fazę złapał Paszczak Wyskoczył przez okno. Pieprzył coś o jakiś różowych obłokach i że musi się na nich przejechać - mówi się trudno, żyje się dalej (towarzystwo się wykrusza). Tylko Ryjek nie chciał tabletek. Jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach Muminek zastosował łagodną perswazje:

-bierz to gnoju, bo ci to wepchnę na siłę - LSD - i tylko 2 kalorie - przecież się nie otrujesz - ja biorę to od urodzenia i popatrz na kogo wyrosłem...

Muminek wiedział, ze ten ostatni argument jest po niżej pasa. Od lat było wiadomo, że Ryjek jest zakochany w Muminku. Jak donoszą dobrze poinformowani był to główny powód zerwania z Paszczakiem. Ryjek wziął. Nie wiadomo, czy zatruł się kanapkami Mamy Muminka czy dragamii -faktem jest że obrzygał stojącego nieopodal Muminka, który nawet tego nie zauważył. Impreza skończyła się dopiero rano. Muminek jednym niezarzyganym okiem spojrzał na pokój. Bilans zysków i strat nie wypadł źle: Włóczykij przespał całą bibę w piwnicy pod butlą z bimbrem - podobno śniły mu się gołe baby, Paszczak obudził się w krzaku róż pod oknem z gębą pełną liści, Migotka zarobiła kolejne pieniądze dla małej Mi, natomiast Muminek z Ryjkiem obudzili się we wspólnym łóżku , wierzą że trafili tam przypadkiem - jakby na to nie patrzył **Muminek stał się mężczyzną. **

**end of part łan**


	2. Chapter 2:Lato w Dolinie Muminków

**Rozdzial II**

Kolejny letni, dżdżysty dzień zastał Muminka i Włóczykija w domu Muminków kompletnie najebanych. Jest to o tyle dziwne, że chcąc nieco zaoszczędzić, kupili sobie piwo z podejrzanego zródła. Bo było tanie. I, jak się później okazało,zepsute. Będąc jednak zatwardziałymi weteranami alkoholowych rozkoszy i na to znaleźli sposób.Zasuneli mamie Muminka sok ze spiżarni. Misja przebiegła bez przeszkód. Włóczykij zaciągnął ją (po raz kolejny) do sypialni, a Muminek w tym czasie wynosił kolejne butelki soku. Po chwili na górę wrócil Włóczykij, zadowolony poprawił ordynarnie spodnie, których zapomniał zapiąć.

-"Masz sok?" Muminek wskazal na kilka butelek malinowego soku.

-"Dobra, to powinno trochę załagodzić ten powalający zapach zgnilizny". Kiedy browar połączył się z soczkiem (Muminek skrzywił się na samą myśl, że muszą pić piwo z sokiem-jak jakieś wsioki), rozsiedli się wygodnie na podłodze. Pierwszy do zwierzeń przy kuflu był Włóczykij. Opowiadał Muminkowi o swoich doświadczeniach na polu seksualnych dokonań. Wiedział bowiem o uczuciu jakie Muminek żywił do striptizerki Migotki. Muminek chciwie słuchał tych opowieści w nadziei, że pomoże mu to w zdobyciu serca(i nie tylko) wybranki. Ponieważ teoria to nie wszystko, wykręcili dobrze im znany numer Malej Mi i zamówili dziewczyny. W mgnieniu oka zjawiła się Migotka, bo siostrę Małej Mi zabili w pierwszym rozdziale, ale nawet wsioki o tym nie pamietają. Muminek oniemiał z zachwytu-Migotka miała ponętną złotą bransoletę na nodze. -"Ożesz ty kurwa mać, wyglądasz wyjebiście" wybełkotał Muminek. Zaraz się jednak zreflektował "Ty jesteś jak zdrowie..yy, znaczy, kurwa..zapomniałem jak to szło.." posłał jej przepraszający, szczerbaty uśmiech. Migotka bądąc profesjonalistką nie zwrócila na to uwagi. Nawaleni klienci byli codziennością. Zręcznie wymanewrowała Muminka na łóżko i przystąpiła do dzieła. Niestety Muminek już od jakiegoś czasu znajdował się w błogim pijackim zamroczeniu i zupełnie nie kontaktował.

Wlóczykij tymczasem, nie chcąc przeszkadzać mlodym, udał się ponownie do mamy Muminka.

Na dole, w ogrodzie, tatuś Muminka próbowal nowy towar ze swojej plantacji marihuany.Klienci zawsze chwalili go jako solidnego dilera. Nie sprzedawał byle czego.

Zauważył znajomy błysk złotej bransolety znikający w drzwiach do domu. Nie namyślając się specjalnie, podążył za nim...Szok, niedowierzanie...żal? Tatuś Muminka w pierwszej chwili nie mógl się zdecydować, co czuje. Oto bowiem zastał swojego własnego syna w łóżku ze swoją własną kochanką. Z rykiem zranionego nosorożca runął na Muminka i Migotkę chcąc ich rozdzielić.

**End of part tu**


End file.
